Mario Party 8
Mario Party 8 is the eighth installment of the Mario Party console series. The main theme for the game is that of a carnival. Story In the story mode of Mario Party 8, the player duels through the Star Battle. Once they finish, they find that they get a new prise, the Star Rod, which makes its return from Paper Mario. Then Bowser swoops in and steals the Star Rod, forcing the player to travel to his board, Bowser's Warped Orbit. After they take on either Hammer Bro. or Blooper in a duel, Bowser claims that he is the one that deserves the Star Rod, and the player takes him on in Superstar Showdown. Once they finish, they get the Star Rod back, both the player they dueled at Bowser's Warped Orbit and the Warped Orbit itself are unlocked, and the Minigame Stand opens. Modes * Party Tent - Players can play on boards. * Minigame Tent - Players can play minigames that they have unlocked from the Party Tent mode. * Fun Bazaar - Players trade their carnival cards for various things. * Star Battle - Story Mode, player unlocks either Hammer Bro. or Blooper. * Extras Zone - Players have the option to either use their Miis or MP8 characters as playable characters in 8 minigames. Boards Mario Party 8 features six new boards. Like other Mario Party games, these boards all have their unique themes. These boards are: * DK's Treetop Temple: Players move around the board until you get to the star space. The star caosts 20 coins. * Goomba's Booty Boardwalk: a beach themed board similar to Koopa's Seaside Soiree in Mario Party 4. Here, the players move on a liner path to get the star at the end. The star is free, however, you can pay for dolphin rides that cost 15, 20, 25, or 30 coins, and can take the player 20 or 30 spaces along the path. * King Boo's Haunted Hideaway: A haunted themed board. Similar to Horror Land in Mario Party 2. Here, everybody moves on various paths, but only one leads to King Boo and the 10-coin star, making it similar to a maze. * Koopa's Tycoon Town: a hotel-themed board that has players owning hotels in the format of the classic Monopoly board game in an attempt to come out on top of opponents. * Shy Guy's Perplex Express: a train-themed board. There will be a DK Train and a Bowser Train involved in this board. You can also go both inside and outside of the Trains. The Bowser Train's Funnel is seen blowing out coins. * Bowser's Warped Orbit: a Bowser-themed board. Players eat Bowser Candy, providing 2 dice and stealing 2 stars from every player you pass, or Bullet candy, providing 3 dice and stealing only 1 star from each player you pass. Minigames Mario Party 8 has many new minigames, each with their own little quirks. However, these minigames can be put into basic categories based off of their control scheme. "Point and click" minigames require you to point the Wiimote at the screen to take aim, then press B or A to take action (usually throwing or shooting something). "Tilt to steer" minigames require you to hold the Wiimote sideways, tilting it to, as the name implies, steer. These minigames typically require driving some type of vehicle. In "point and tilt" minigames, you hold the Wiimote in a similar fashion as the "point and click" minigames, except you tilt the Wiimote side-to-side to tilt some type of object onscreen (like a plane, a snowboard, or the hands on a clock). The final general category is "classic control," when you hold the Wiimote like a NES controller (like with the NES Virtual Console games). Finally, there are some minigames that do not fit under these categories, but their motions are fairly similar to the action being performed (like shaking a can of soda). List of known minigames Point and Click *Lob to Rob *Snipe for the Picking *Aim of the Game *Specter Inspector *Boo-ting Gallery *Gun the Runner *Snow Way Out- lone player Tilt to Steer *Bumper Balloons *Kartastrophe *Scooter Pursuit *Lean, Mean Ravine *Water Ski Spree Point and Tilt *Wing and a Scare *Alpine Assault *Cosmic Slalom *Swervin' Skies *In the Nick of Time Classic Control *Sick and Twisted *Mosh-Pit Playroom *Glacial Meltdown *Grabby Gridiron *King of the Thrill *Lava or Leave 'Em *Snow Way out- team of 3 *Bob-oms Away *You're the Bob-omb Other *Swing Kings *Shake It Up *Blazing Lassos *Breakneck Building *Specter Inspector *Chump Rope Characters Mario Party 8 has 14 playable characters, two of which must be unlocked. In addition, there is an "Extras Zone" where you can play with your Miis against other Nintendo characters. These characters are Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, Daisy, Waluigi, Toad, Boo, Toadette, Birdo, Dry Bones, Blooper, and Hammer Bro.. Blooper and Hammer Bro. must be unlocked, however. Category:Wii games Category:Mario games Category:2007 video games Category:Party games Category:Nintendo games Category:Hudson Soft games